ADA CINTA DI WARNET
by Himeka Sooyoungster
Summary: waw! cinta itu tidak bisa diduga! bisa datang dimana saja! bahkan di warnet sekalipun


**bvvoHmm..selalu demen deh gue nulis fict terus..hihihihi wong kurang kerjaan. Biasa lah perempuan. Lagi libur teraweh. Daripada nganggur di rumah, mending nulis fict. Ni fict inspirasinya aku dapat saat saya lagi mandi *dasar author gila* yes! Yes! Yes! Bisa update fic romance! Tapi tenang! Masih ada humornya kok! Kagak usah serius-serius! Nanti ada keriput *di lempar tulang ayam***

**Aku bayangin warnetnya sama persis kayak warnet joker di deket rumahku. Jadi maaf kalau aneh..:D**

**Oke! Selamat membaca!**

**The story is made by Putri Hinata Uzumaki Mafioz**

**ADA CINTA DI WARNET**

**NARUTO punya Masashi kishimoto**

**Laptop,es jeruk ,dan tenaga ngetik punya saya**

**Pairing NaruHina**

**Rated T**

**Warning : GaJe,abal,payah,typo,promosi,ga lucu dll**

**

* * *

**

**Spesial Thanks to: Hikari de Natsu, knight buttercup, Hana Hirogaru, Saqee-chan , Yume ni Zhephyr, OraRi HinaRa, kobayashi gak log-in, Syu-Ichi KuRoda, Nasi Goreng, good air, KYOSHIRO, Anbu Tora, Rhyme A. Black, Moko Panda.**

**makasih udah ripiu dan kasih saran.. yang minta sekuel nanti saiia buat! hohoho. kependekan ya? hihihi coz saya keburu-buru. hmm buat kak ****Yume ni Zhephyr : makasih atas ketawa gakgakgakgak nya! akan selalu saya gunakan di setiap fic saiia! hohohoho *author penjiplak! huhuhu***

**juga buat kak ****Rhyme A. Black: suka Harry Potter ya? R.A.B kan ****Regulus Arcturus Black? WAH! hihihi saiia juga suka!**

**~SEKALI LAGI MAKASIHH!~  
**

**

* * *

**

**HINATA POV**

Aku mengayuh sepeda ku dengan cepat. Ingin cepat-cepat sampai di tempat tujuanku. Waktu yang di berikan kakashi sensei memang masih banyak. Tetapi aku disuruh kakakku neji untuk mencari informasi untuk bahan mading sekolahnya memang sih kedengarannya neji tidak bertanggung jawab. Tetapi apalah daya seseorang menolak uang 50ribu rupiah hanya untuk tugas seperti itu. Tidak terasa aku sudah sampai di tempat tujuanku aku terpaku manatap tempat yang sekarang aku pijak dengan roda sepedaku yah tahu sajalah warnet NAMIKAZE NET adalah warnet favoritku. Bagaimana tidak? Pak Minato itu baik banget. Mesti kalau aku datang selalu saja di sambut meriah dengan memberikanku satu cup "the gelas". Atau jika warnet penuh, pasti ada satu pelanggan yang di usir dengan alasan "maaf, komputernya rusak" aku sering tidak tega. Tapi karena sedang kepingin ngenet aku sih iya…iya saja

"maaf, mbak saya mau parkir sepeda" seorang anak laki-laki mengagetkan lamunanku

"eh maaf dek" kataku malu sambil mengayuh sepedaku menuju tempat parkir yang kosong di samping pohon kersen.

"hahahahaha!" tawa seorang yang sangat aku kenal hah siapa lagi kalau bukan pak minato

"kenapa Hinata? Bengong ngeliatin warnet saya? Hahahah!" katanya lagi

"ah udahlah pak.." kataku agak sewot lalu aku memarkirkan sepedaku dan berjalan ke arah pak Minato "ada yang kosong?"tanyaku "wah…maaf Hinata-chan udah penuh. Eh tapi nebeng sama anak saya saja no 8!"jawab pak Minato sambil melihat komputernya

"eh…anak pak Minato? Kayaknya aku gak pernah liat deh?" Tanyaku canggung dan lihat sja dia tertawa "ahahaha wah pernah kok tapi mungkin kamu sudah lupa, ketemunya Cuma sebentar lagi pula dia kan beda sekolah sama kamu. hmm ya udah Hinata-chan sana nebeng sama Naruto. Trus suruh dia bantuin kamu ya…hihihihi" Pak Minato cekikikan 'dasar hiperaktif'kataku dalam hati "terimakasih pak" ucapku lalu masuk ke dalam dan masih bisa mendengar pak Minato cekikikan malah semakin keras huh benar – benar mengkhawatirkan. Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja dan terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju bilik computer nomor 8 eh tunggu? Nomor 8 itu kan computer di sebelah pojok? Hmm…ah sudahlah yang penting tugas Kakashi sensei dan tugas Neji niisan bisa selesai dan aku bisa facebookan sepuasnya wait! Sepuasnya? Tidak bisa karena ada anaknya pak Minato..hah memang takdirku hari ini hanya untuk mendapat uang saja dan tidak bisa menjajankannya .hufft..tak terasa aku sudah sampai di bilik computer nomor 8 aku segera membelok dan…

ASTAGHFIRULLAHHALADZIM!

Ada manusia ganteng! Laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran aku *15 tahun* berambut kuning jabrik,kulitnya warna tan, di pipinya ada garis seperti bekas di cakar kucing (?) tetapi tidak mengurangi ketampanannya malahan semakin tampan saja! Di tambah lagi ia memakai kacamata! Huahh…yang pasti sekarang kakiku sudah lemas. Eh tunggu sepertinya aku sudah pernah lihat dia…tapi dimana ya?

**Flashback**

"huh! Kurenai sensei menyebalkan sekali! Banyak banget tugasnya " aku mengeluh sambil memutar-mutar gantungan flashdisk. Aku terus berjalan menuju meja Pak Minato. setelah sampai langsung saja aku ngomong sama pak Minato. Eh? Pak minato minum obat awet muda ya?

"maaf mbak, bisa saya bantu?"Tanya pak Minato yang entah sejak kapan, di wajahnya seperti ada bekas cakaran kucing dan memakai kacamata

"hmm mau ngeprint." Kataku seraya menyerahkan flashdisk ku yang berwarna lavender

Orang itu mengambil flashdisk dari tanganku dan menancapkan flashdisk itu di CPU komputernya. "disimpen di folder mana mbak?" tanyanya lagi wah bener-bener ada yang gak beres sama Pak Minato tumben manggil aku mbak? Biasanya manggil aku 'hinata-chaaann!' dengan genitnya "eh…di folder 'Lavender' pak!" jawabku agak kaget pak Minato muda itu menatapku mata biru sapphire bertemu dengan mata lavender…Pak Minato muda itu lalu tersenyum dan sedikit terkekeh….eh? apa aku salah? Ini benar-benar Pak Minato bukan sih? " hmm ya…" katanya lalu menatap komputernya

HENING SAUDARA-SAUDARA! *di lempar tulang ayam*

Hanya terdengar klik-klik mouse

"huah…banyak banget mbak? Mau di tunggu apa di tinggal nih?" Tanya Pak Minato muda itu

"hmm..aku tinggal ngenet aja deh pak"kataku seraya nyelonong masuk lagi. Uh..pak minato ganteng euy!

**End of flashback**

Aku masih terpaku! Menatap orang itu hingga aku baru sadar kalau orang itu menatapku

"eh mbak? Ada yang salah?" Tanya manusia ganteng itu.

"eh..eh maaf. Anaknya Pak Minato?" tanyaku agak SalTing

"hihihi iya. Namaku Namikaze Naruto kalau mbak? Tanyanya nyengir ih..lucu sekali!

"a-anoo..Hyu-Hyuga H-Hinata" kataku . ugh! Kenapa aku jadi gagap begini sih?

"eh..namanya bagus. Penuh ya mbak?" tanyanya lagi. Penuh? Maksudnya apa?

"penuh?" tanyaku yang sedang LoLa ini

"ekhemm..maksudnya mbak mau ngenet? Terus penuh ya?" Tanya Naruto , sekarang dia menarikku untuk duduk disebelahnya

"e-eh i-i-iya. K-kata p-Pak Minato saya disuruh nebeng s-sama k-kamu" waduh! Kenapa aku jadi kayak azis gagap nih?

"hmm..ya boleh. Memang mau cari apa?" Tanya Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke computer di depannya

"i-ni. T-tugas dari Kakashi sensei dan Untuk madding Neji-nii" Kataku sambil menyerahkan daftar belanja eh daftar yang di tulis Neji di sebuah kertas Kecil berwarna Lavender . :Lumayan enggak gagap

Naruto menerima kertas itu dan memandangnya sebentar lalu berkata "Neji? Neji yang rambutnya kayak model di iklan Rejoice itu ya..hehehehe bercanda" kata Naruto sambil terkekeh aku juga ikut terkekeh. "iya hehehe kamu kenal Neji-nii?

"Kenal sekali ! dia kan pacarnya Tenten. Kakak sepupuku" jawabnya

"ooh.."

HENING LAGI SAUDARA - SAUDARA! * di lempar tulang ayam *

"hmm.. procedure text?" Tanya Naruto

"ah iya. Sama bahan madingnya Neji-nii" kataku menjelaskan

"okehh! Sudah!"

"ih..cepetnyaa!" kataku terkejut

"ih bener nih liat!" katanya meyakinkan

Akupun melihat ke layar computer dan memang bener ! udah jadi!

"kamu tahu gak hinata" dia mulai mengajakku bicara tapi nadanya serius

" ada apa?" tanyaku balik. Kini aku mulai deg-degan

" hwahahaha! Aku juga dikasih tugas sama kayak kamu di sekolahku. Bahkan madingnya juga! Kamu boleh nyontek aku aja! Hehehehe!" katanya tertawa! Haduhh ku kira apaan?

"iihhh!" aku mencubit lengannya "licik deh kamu tapi makasih ya!"

"aww! Hinata! Hahaha iya maaf deh. Gak papa kan..jadi kamu gak perlu susah-susah nyari lagi" katanya sambil mengelus rambutku

"ehh.." aku heran kenapa jantungku dag-dig-dug ya?

"Hinata…kamu tahu nggak?" kini Naruto mulai serius lagi mungkin nantinya juga bercanda…ah basii

"ya Naruto. Tahu apa?"

"sebenarnya sejak kejadian hari itu, aku selalu cari tahu tentang kamu loh" kata naruto . waw! Kali ini mungkin dia serius. Eh tunggu , cari tahu tentang aku? Maksudnya? Jangan-jangan….

Aku buru-buru ngomong "hari itu? Kapan?"

"duh hinata kejadian yang kamu manggil aku 'Pak Minato' itu lo.. sebulan yang lalu" kata Naruto meyakinkan lagi

"eh? Jadi itu beneran kamu? " waw! Tidak kusangka!

Sekarang wajahku sudah semerah tomat. Panas!

"kamu kenapa hinata? Sakit?" Naruto menempelkan tangannya di keningku

"ah gak-gak papa" jawabku asal

"sebenarnya aku menyukaimu! Hinata" kata Naruto. Apa? Suka sama aku?

"eh?" kataku lagi

"hemm. Mungkin memang terlalu cepat Hinata. Tapi sejak kejadian itu aku selalu berusaha mencari tahu apa saja tentang kamu, aku Tanya neji, Tanya ayahku dan…aku selalu memperhatikan kamu" kata Naruto..uhh menyentuh sekalii!

"ah ya..k-"perkataanku terpotong

"kalau kamu gak suka ga apa-apa kok" ucapnya lagi

"hmm..tidak Naruto, semenjak kejadian itu pula aku jadi penasaran sama kamu. Dan aku selalu mimpiin kamu. Jadi…kamu-" busett dipotong lagi

"DITERIMA?" Naruto berteriak keras sekali sehingga para penghuni warnet marah marah!

"psssstt!"

"pssstt diem"

"huh! Ya sudah yuk Hinata! Kita print tugas kita" Naruto menarik lenganku dan kami berjalan berdua ke meja Pak Minato

Setelah sampai, Naruto langsung meminta tolong kepada ayahnya untuk mengeprit tugasku dan Naruto

"cieehh baru jadian yak?" Tanya pak Minato. Aku tertunduk malu, sedangkan Naruto mengangguk senang.

"wah anakku sudah besar yah? Hahaha" Pak Minato tertawa lagi

Ah…sungguh hari yang indah, semenjak saat itu Aku dan Naruto selalu ngenet bersama di bilik Komputer nomor 8. Tempat Aku dan Naruto jadian.

-THE END-

**Waw!waw! endingnya kagak nyambung! Kagak lucu pula! Huh! Memang aku ini tidak berbakat! Tetapi aku harus tetap mengasah kemampuan mengarangku. Memang aku tidak bisa ngetik bagus! Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi Author yang baik. **

**AKU akui kalau aku ini terlalu gegabah kalau urusan ngetik. Pasti setiap aku ngetik banyak yang salah. Dan juga tanganku tiba-tiba susah digerakin atau mataku rasanya kabur! Padahal aku sudah pake kacamata dan itu sering terjadi setiap hari, entah kenapa dengan badanku ini ya? Wah kok malah jadi Curhat nih? Gak apa-apa deh**

**Okeh aku minta RIPIUW!**

**REPIEW**

**PIEW**

**EW**

**W**

**=3=**


End file.
